Gaara, la vie et moi
by The Tiny Wolf
Summary: Yaoi. Une mission enfantine pour un anbu comme moi. Une si belle mission... Pourquoi atelle mal tournée ? GaaNaru, Naruto POV, lemon, deathfic, court. Si vous passez par là, n’hésitez pas...
1. Chapter 1

**GAARA, LA VIE ET MOI**

de The Tiny Wolf

**Titre :** Gaara, la vie et moi.

**Auteure :** The Tiny Wolf (TTW, c'est plus simple à retenir, alors : RETENEZ ! lol )

**Résumé :** Yaoi. Une mission enfantine pour un anbu comme moi. Une si belle mission... Pourquoi a-t-elle mal tournée ? GaaNaru, Naruto POV, lemon, death-fic, court. Si vous passez par là, n'hésitez pas...

**Rated :** M (il y a un lemon alors...)

**Disclamer :** À force, je crois que ça parviendra à rentrer dans ma cervelle de moineau : ILS NE SONT PAS À MOI ! (snif alors ! j'aurais pourtant cru...)

_Un grand kikou à tous et à toutes ! Comme toutes mes fan-fictions (ou presque), si vous lisez ce début de premier chapitre, c'est que la fic est terminée. Mais je publie quand même les chapitres chaque semaine plutôt que de tout mettre d'un coup sur le site ( c'est con mais je préfère vous laissez le temps d'écrire des reviews !) ... Lorsque je relis cette intro, j'ai l'impression que je parle pour ne rien dire... C'est con. Bon ! Revenons-en à nos moutons ! (j'adore cette expression, je n'ai jamais pigé pourquoi !) Cette fic m'est venue comme par magie à l'esprit, un frais matin d'hiver, le premier janvier 2007... mais on s'en fout. BONNE LECTURE CHERS LECTEURS/CHÈRES LECTRICES !_

**CHAPITRE 1**

Gaara, la mission et moi

J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai les paupières lourdes et l'esprit confus. C'est toujours comme ça lorsque je me réveille mais jamais autant. Ça me rappelle quand j'ai eue ma dernière gueule de bois...

Je me lève, les jambes engourdies par le sommeil, le corps frissonnant et la démarche mal assurée. Je vais rapidement prendre une bonne douche brûlante pour me réchauffer. J'en ressort toujours aussi endormi mais du moins insensible au froid. Alors que je descend l'escalier, je m'aperçois du nuage de vapeur qui me suit. J'ai vraiment oublier de mettre de l'eau froide...

Je m'écroule devant ma table, dans la cuisine, et je fixe les restes de mon repas d'hier : un bol de râmen vide. Je frissonne à la vue du récipient. Un bol de râmen ne doit jamais finir vide ! Je l'agrippe fermement, me redresse du mieux que je peux et prépare d'autres nouilles pour me remplir l'estomac. Quelque minute plus tard, je finis mon bol et j'entends quelques coups à ma porte. J'ébouriffe mes doux cheveux blonds déjà pas très bien coiffés en me traînant jusqu'à l'entrée de ma maison. J'ouvre la porte avec lenteur.

- Bonjour Naruto-kun ! Comment vas-tu ?

Devant moi, mon ancienne coéquipière aux cheveux roses, souriante et parfaitement réveillée, elle. Une once de jalousie monte en moi. Pourquoi suis-je tout le temps dans le coltard en ce moment ?

- 'jour Sakura-chan. Ça peut aller, et toi ?

Devant mon air amorphe, Sakura se doute de quelque chose. Ce n'est pas mon genre d'être aussi mou.

- Bien, bien. Tsunade-sama souhaiterait te voir de toute urgence et elle m'envoie donc pour te prévenir que tu as rendez-vous avec elle dans...

Elle regarde sa monte d'un air amusé.

- ... six minutes et vingt-trois secondes ! Dépêche-toi Naruto-kun ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle déteste qu'on soit en retard !

Je reste quelques instants sans broncher, songeant que feindre une horrible maladie flegmatique serait une excellente idée, mais le regard noir de Sakura m'en dissuade. Elle regarde une dernière fois sa montre et tape du pied sur le sol en croisant les bras. Je rentre rapidement dans mon chez-moi pour me procurer mon bandeau frontal qui orne ma table de nuit ainsi que mes armes ninjas : Tsunade déteste lorsque l'on n'est pas armé. À peine une demi minute plus tard, je redescend en courant et je m'élance dans la rue vers les bureaux de l'Hokage en saluant Sakura d'un signe de la main distrait.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'écrouler au bout de deux mètres, tellement la fatigue est ancrée en moi. Mais en tout cas, au bout de trois minutes, j'ai traverser la moitié du village et je suis monter tout en haut des bureaux s'occupant de la paperasse dont l'Hokage à la flemme de s'occuper. Haletant, je frappe doucement à la porte en chêne du bureau de mon chef.

- Entre Naruto !

Je me demande comme elle fait pour savoir que c'est moi et je me dis que c'est parce que je suis la seule personne avec qui elle à un rendez-vous dans la minute. Cette dernière pensée me remplit de honte : comment je peux penser un truc aussi débile et évident ? Comment je peux me demander ça ? Je soupire en tournant fébrilement la poignée.

- Bonjour Naruto ! Pile poil à l'heure ! À deux secondes près !

Je la regarde un instant de mes yeux mornes et débordant de sommeil. Elle m'a pas fait venir simplement pour savoir si en six minutes et quelques je peux me préparer et traverser la ville, j'espère !

- Bonjour Hokage-sama...

- J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier. J'espère que tu es dans le meilleur de ta forme !

Je lance ironiquement :

- Oui... Oui... Ça se voit non ?

- Et bien... Oui ça se voit ! Alors, ta mission consiste à...

Soudain j'ai honte pour mon village. Notre Hokage est si stupide que ça ? Ou elle se fout de moi ? J'espère que c'est la seconde proposition, même si elle est un peu... dégradante, parce que sinon... Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse être aussi con que ça !

- Naruto ? Cette mission te convient-elle ?

- Ai-je le choix, Hokage-sama ?

- Non, ça règle la question ! Bon ! Je récapitule : le parchemin ici présent sur mon bureau contient des information top secrètes concernant notre alliance avec Suna. Il faudrait que tu la fasses parvenir au Kazekage qui rédigera une réponse conséquente que tu attendras et que tu me rapporteras. Tu risques de te faire attaquer dans ton aller-retour et peut-être aussi à Suna - il y a des espions partout de nos jours - mais tu es un bon anbu, je compte sur toi, Naruto.

Je reste silencieux un instant, le temps que toutes ses informations parviennent à mon cerveau engourdi, puis, je hoche la tête pour remercier pour le compliment. Mais quelque chose trotte dans ma tête.

- Mais, Tsunade-sama... Comment je fais quand je suis à Suna ? Je vais aller où ?

- Tu restes là bas et tu attends.

Devant mon air ignorant, elle soupire. Elle me tend alors deux parchemins, un rouge avec marqué en gros : "TOP SECRET, INTERDIT D'OUVRIR À CEUX QUI N'EN N'ONT PAS LA PERMISSION DE LA PART DE L'HOKAGE OU DU KAZEKAGE" et un autre simple que j'observe un instant sans comprendre. Tsunade m'explique alors :

- C'est ton ordre de mission pour que tu te souvienne bien de tout Naruto.

- Ah... Merci. Je pars quand...?

- Maintenant. Tu files. Dépêche toi, c'est un message urgent.

- Mais je ne peux pas me préparer...?

- C'est déjà fait que je sache. Tu es armé. Va simplement prendre ton sac avec tout le reste de ton matériel. Dans cinq minutes, tu quittes le village. Et gare à toi si ce n'est pas fait...

À ses mots (et surtout à son regard "légèrement" dérangé), je tressaille, me retourne et m'apprête à prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour me dépêcher de partir loin de cette vieille furie folle dingue ! Mais sa voix me retient encore quelques secondes.

- N'oublie pas que tu vas dans le désert, Naruto...

J'acquiesce et m'en vais en la saluant brièvement. Je dévale les escaliers à une vitesse fulgurante et je retourne chez moi tout aussi rapidement. La fatigue de ce matin est toujours là, simplement dans mes yeux que je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer, mais plus dans mon corps. Revigoré par la peur de mon chef, je fais mon sac en deux temps trois mouvements, le mets sur mes épaules et, après avoir passé ma gourde autour de mon cou, je repars à fond la caisse jusqu'à la porte du village. Quatre minutes trente cinq m'ont suffit pour faire tout ça ! Et je ne me suis cogné aucune fois ! Les gardes du village me regardent passer en courant. Enfin, je crois qu'ils me regardent. J'ai les yeux clos, je suis abattu par la fatigue mais je détale comme un lièvre ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle. Sur ma gauche, à quelque mètres, j'entends un cours d'eau. Je m'en approche et m'asperge le visage d'une multitude de fines gouttelettes gelées qui s'écrasent sur ma peau et chutent sur mon torse après avoir roulé sur mes joues. J'observe le paysage autour de moi, le ciel, la position du soleil. Ouf ! Je vais dans la bonne direction ! Le sud. Je me relève en m'étirant et je reprends mon voyage à peine débuté en allant à une allure moins vive mais tout de même rapide : pas question de redevenir mou ! Je suis enfin réveillé alors je ne m'endors plus !

La matinée passe sans encombrements, je croise simplement quelques paysans qui me saluent chaleureusement. Au alentour de midi, je m'arrête pour manger un sandwich puis je repars. L'après-midi passe. Vers le début de la soirée, le paysage a fortement changé. Les forêts abondantes qui entourent mon village sont peu à peu remplacées par un panorama sec et rocailleux. Seuls quelques buissons d'à peine un mètre rappellent une autre couleur que l'ocre. Bien qu'ils soient assez jaunissants...

Au loin, j'aperçois une chaumière où s'échappe une légère fumée. Je sens déjà l'odeur alléchante de la soupe ! Ragaillardi, je m'empresse d'aller frapper à la porte de cette auberge - puisque s'en est une. Un vieillard m'ouvre et, voyant le bandeau qui orne mon front, me fait entrer avec un sourire bienveillant. Cette auberge a été construite deux ans auparavant, c'est ce que j'apprends durant le repas que je partage avec le vieillard et sa femme du même âge à peu près. Elle est réservée aux ninjas voyageant entre le pays de la feuille et celui du sable. Heureusement que de telles auberges existent ! Que feraient des commerçants à la frontière de deux pays pouvant rompre leur alliance et commencer une guerre à tout moment ? Seuls quelques personnes acceptent de gérer de tels hôtels, en échange d'une somme rondelette versée régulièrement.

Une fois mon repas fini, on m'offre une chambre où je m'installe. Je me jette sous les couvertures quelques secondes plus tard, espérant que demain, je ne serai pas aussi fatigué qu'aujourd'hui ! C'est la dernière pensée qui me traverse l'esprit : je m'endors aussitôt après que le drap ait recouvert mon corps...

oOoOo

J'ouvre les yeux. Les rayons du soleil brûlants percent les fins rideaux de la chambre. Je me redresse lentement sur mon lit et m'essuie les yeux en baillant. Quelques coups retentissent à ma porte et la voix de la vieille femme suit :

- Debout jeune homme ! Le petit déjeuner est près !

Je descend les escaliers de bois, après m'être douché et habillé rapidement. Je me sens mieux qu'hier, une sorte d'euphorie et de bonheur d'origine inconnue me berce. Je mange, salue les deux vieux et pars, un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres. Je me sens tellement bien...

Grr... "Je me sens tellement bien..." Tu parles ! Je hais le sable ! J'ai vraiment une chance extraordinaire ! Alors que je pénètre sur le territoire du désert, je me retrouve face à face avec un python géant. Après m'en être débarrassé, le soleil tape tellement fort que je me retrouve torse nu à suer comme une éponge imbibée d'eau que l'on sert de toute ses forces ! Et maintenant, je tombe sur une jolie petite tempête de sable...! Quelle joie !

Luttant contre le vent infernale et les rafales de sables qui m'ont forcé à me revêtir et qui me fouettent le visage, je progresse si lentement que je commence à me demander si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de refuser cette mission... La pensée de Tsunade, dressée de toute sa hauteur devant moi, faisant craquer ses articulations des mains et le visage défiguré par une expression de folie meurtrière, me fait frissonner malgré la chaleur et me fait détaler comme un lapin sur le sable chaud. Après plusieurs heures de lutte, la tempête décide de suivre un autre chemin que le mien, à mon grand bonheur, et me laisse avec un visible regret avant de s'attaquer à un cactus et de le décapiter. Je regarde la scène en me demandant comment je fais pour être encore en vie...

À midi, je m'arrête à l'ombre d'un grand rocher brûlant et je mange rapidement. Je m'asperge le corps avec un peu d'eau et bois une grande gorgée de liquide frais. Je me remets en marche avec difficulté. Cette fois-ci, ma fatigue s'explique simplement ! Vers la fin de l'après-midi, j'aperçois des maisons à l'horizon. Je souris. Peut-être est-ce Suna ?! Je détale alors la dune sur laquelle j'étais perché, manquant de peu de me retrouver la tête enfoncé dans le sable. Je finis ma course sur les fesses tant le sable est glissant. Je me relève et redonne une apparence correct à mes vêtements. Je me remets en marche, m'empêchant de sautiller sur place tellement je suis content. Je vais enfin pouvoir me mettre quelque chose d'autre que des sandwichs infects dans l'estomac (comme des râmens) ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer ! Et je vais enfin revoir Gaara ! ... C'est vrai qu'il me manque. Ça fait un an que je ne l'ai pas vu... C'est la seule personne qui me comprend, bien que certaine de ses idées (comme tuer tout le monde pour se sentir vivant ou des trucs dans le genre) ne me plaisent pas trop. Lui aussi a un démon dans le corps... Je soupire. Si je ne me dépêche pas, je ne vais pas pouvoir le voir ! J'ai lu hier soir dans l'ordre de mission qu'il y a un couvre-feu à Suna (comme à Konoha mais je ne m'en suis jamais aperçu...). Alors, j'accélère un peu l'allure pour arriver avant le dit couvre-feu.

- Halte-là !

La voix des gardes me fait sursauter, je suis tellement habitué à sortir et rentrer à Konoha en permanence que j'en oublie que je suis à Suna !

- Je suis porteur d'un message de Tsunade-sama, actuelle Hokage, pour le Kazekage.

Lorsque j'entends la phrase sortir de ma bouche je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis le parfait petit soldat de Tsunade. Ça m'enfonce dans la morosité. Les deux gardes me regardent et hochent de la tête en voyant mon bandeau frontal.

- Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un tueur qui tente d'assassiner notre Kazekage ? lance l'un deux.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire, non plus ! Vous croyez franchement que je suis là pour **me **faire buter ? Non, non, regardez...

Je leur tends mon ordre de mission, espérant que ça leur suffira. C'est marqué en gros dedans que JE NE DOIS DONNER LE PARCHEMIN TOP SECRET QU'AU KAZEKAGE ET À PERSONNE D'AUTRE. Les deux hommes me rendent mon ordre de mission et me laissent passer en m'indiquant la direction du bureau/maison du Kazekage. Comme Tsunade, il habite sur son lieu de travail, le veinard...

Je me dirige donc vers le centre du village. Il ressemble en tout point à Konoha, la seule différence étant le sable qui tourbillonne dans les rues et qui me bouche la vue. Une fois arrivé, j'entre dans un hall assez grand, vide. Au fond, une porte, menant sur un escalier grimpant. Je monte. Au premier étage, des bureaux, eux aussi vide. Les deux étages qui suivent sont aussi des bureaux vides. Quatrième étage : une salle... d'attente ? Je regarde les chaises vides avec étonnement. Tout compte fait, je trouve la ressemblance entre Konoha et Suna pas si forte que ça... Dans mon village, il n'y a pas de salle d'attente au quatrième étage, il y a des bureau, encore et encore des bureaux, sur deux étages de plus. À croire que Tsunade ne fout jamais rien. Je remarque, au fond de la salle, un petit bureau, avec une femme assise devant. Je m'en approche silencieusement. Elle a l'air préoccupé par un mots croisés particulièrement dur, vu ses lèvres pincées, ses sourcils froncés et son regard dur. Je me penche vers elle et demande à mi-voix :

- Désolé de vous déranger, mademoiselle... Mais je voudrais voir le Kazekage d'extrême urgence. Message diplomatique de la part de l'Hokage.

La secrétaire relève un visage blême vers moi et elle hoche de la tête en tremblant. Elle se lève.

- Je... vous prierais... de patienter... un instant... monsieur...?

- Uzumaki Naruto.

Elle prend note de mon nom avec une main moite qui a du mal à écrire lisiblement. Elle s'éloigne vers une porte qui s'ouvre sur un nouvel escalier et qui doit monter aux appartements de Gaara. Je la vois hésiter à passer la porte mais elle s'y engage quand même la refermant dernière elle, avec extrême lenteur. Je m'assois sur une chaise, me disant que Gaara sait bien se faire respecter. J'entend des pas dans l'escalier. Des pas vifs, stressés et préoccupés. La bureaucrate rentre dans la salle d'attente et s'écroule sur sa chaise. Je me lève et vais la voir. Elle me lance un regard troublé et apeuré et me déclare d'une voix blanche :

- Il... vous attends...

Je la remercie chaleureusement et l'encourage pour son mots croisés avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'escalier. Je le gravis. Au fur et à mesure des marches, je sens la tension monter en moi. Je vais revoir Gaara ! Je me retrouve devant une porte, je frappe. La voix du Kazekage me fait frissonner.

- Entre.

Je tourne la poignée avec un sourire aux lèvres. J'ouvre la porte. Gaara est face à moi, les bras croisés - comme à son habitude. Il n'a pas changé depuis l'année dernière. Enfin... si. Il a un peu grandit. Il me dépasse de quelques centimètres. Mais il est toujours aussi beau... Je me retiens pour ne pas me flanquer une gifle. J'ai honte de penser ça.

- Salut Gaara.

- ... salut...

Il prononce le mot comme s'il en ignore le sens. Je souris et prend mon sac. Après l'avoir trouvé, je lui tends le parchemin top secret de Tsunade. Il décroise les bras pour le prendre, il le déroule et le lit avec attention. J'attends plusieurs minutes sans bouger. Alors qu'il semble achever sa lecture, les joues de Gaara s'empourprent légèrement. Les beaux yeux turquoises de ce dernier se ferment et se rouvrent : la couleur halé de sa peau est revenue, plus de trace de rougeur quelconque. Je le regarde avec étonnement songeant à ce qui a bien pu faire rougir le rouquin. Tsunade a du écrire une grosse connerie...

- Comment c'est passé ton voyage ?

Le ton de Gaara est froid et distant. J'ai l'impression qu'il pose la question par pure politesse et diplomatie plutôt que par intérêt. Je réponds en haussant les épaules.

- À part ma rencontre avec un joli python de trois mètre de long et le fait qu'une tempête de sable ne m'a pas lâché les basquettes pendant tout mon trajet, tout baigne !

- Ah...

Il y a u long silence durant lequel je l'observe avec plus d'attention. Ces cheveux rougeoyants légèrement décoiffés tombent en mèches souple sur sa nuque et colle un peu à sa peau. Ses beaux yeux turquoises sont toujours aussi cernés, maquillant de noir son visage bronzé. Certes un peu plus grand, il revêt pourtant toujours ses vêtements de Kazekage qui moulent si parfaitement son corps et lui donne une prestance encore plus imposante. C'est vrai que pour qui ne le connaît pas, il fout franchement les jetons ! Il remarque alors que je le regarde avec attention et je détourne les yeux. Gaara va alors déposer le parchemin sur son bureau RANGÉ - contrairement à celui de mon Hokage - et me déclare en me faisant sursauter :

- Pour répondre à ce message, je vais devoir convoquer plusieurs chefs d'unité. Ça risque de prendre du temps vu que la plupart sont en mission à l'autre bout du pays. Plusieurs semaines certainement...

Je hoche la tête.

- Tsunade-sama m'a prévenu de cette éventualité.

Je vois Gaara hésiter puis, il hasarde, bien que sa voix profonde ne soit pas incertaine :

- Tu pourrais rester ici plutôt que d'aller à l'hôtel... Mon lit est inutilisé vu que...

Je le coupe dans sa phrase mais, de toute manière, il a du mal à la finir - c'est un sujet assez épineux avec lui, ses insomnies...

- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien m'héberger ?

Il me regarde un instant et acquiesce. Ça remplit mon coeur de bonheur. Je vais passer plus de temps avec Gaara ! Mais d'un autre côté... Pourquoi le Kazekage s'embêterait-il avec un anbu squattant chez lui ? Je suis son "ami" mais quand même... C'est bizarre. Il ne devrait pas me proposer ça ! C'est... c'est... ça ne me dérange pas mais c'est... pas très responsable de sa part. Je risque de me faire attaquer alors pourquoi rester si proche d'un tas d'ennui comme moi ? Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit pour me protéger, c'est peu probable - même impensable ! - alors pourquoi ?

Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, Gaara s'assoit et fait apporter des... râmens ? Dès que je vois les bols de nouilles arriver, je me mets à saliver. Et Gaara le remarque.

- Tu dois avoir particulièrement faim après ton voyage... Que je sache, les râmens sont toujours ton plat préféré...?

Mon regard fixé sur les bols fumants répond à ma place. J'entends Gaara soupirer et il me tend un des bols en me proposant de m'asseoir. Je m'exécute et nous nous mettons à manger. Je n'a plus aucun doute. Si Gaara fait ça, c'est pour s'éloigner de l'isolement créé par son grade. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air très triste... Mais je ne sens pas d'attaque à philosopher sur la douleur de l'isolement. Pour le moment, j'ai faim. Atrocement faim. Alors, je mange - je suis logique, n'est pas ?

Une fois mon second bol vide, Gaara se lève et s'éloigne par une porte, m'intimant de le suivre, ce que je fais sans plus attendre. Nous arrivons dans une chambre aux tons rouge carmin et bordeaux, où trônait un magnifique lit. À sa vue, je sens mes paupières se fermer et je me sens attirer par le sommeil. Gaara se retourne vers moi et, après un long regard, sors de la pièce en murmurant :

- Repose-toi Naruto...

Je le regarde refermer la porte puis je souris. Je me met torse nu et me glisse lentement sous les draps. Je ne tarde pas à sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et profond, où je rêve d'un beau roux qui me sourit...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 1**

_J'ai fini ce premier chapitre en suivant bien le plan que je m'étais fait. Mais j'ai eue du mal à écrire cette fic ! Parce qu'elle est écrite au présent et que je n'ai pas l'habitude ! Toute mes fics sont au passé mais là... J'avais envie de changer. Bon, voilà, j'espère que cela vous à plus. J'attends une semaine avant de vous faire parvenir le second chapitre alors... DÉCHAÎNEZ VOUS SUR LES REVIEWS ! C'est un ordre ! Critiquez-moi si vous n'aimez pas quelque chose, félicitez-moi si vous aimez (j'attends beaucoup ce genre de reviews mais je doute en recevoir...) mais faites quelque chose ! Vous n'êtes pas obliger de me communiquer vos adresses, je peux répondre directement sur la fic en réécrivant le début. Donc, s'il vous plaît, faite exploser ma boîte mail !!! TTW. «_»


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Gaara, la vie et moi.

**Auteure :** The Tiny Wolf (TTW, c'est plus simple à retenir, alors : RETENEZ ! lol )

**Résumé :** Yaoi. Une mission enfantine pour un anbu comme moi. Une si belle mission... Pourquoi a-t-elle mal tournée ? GaaNaru, Naruto POV, lemon, death-fic, court. Si vous passez par là, n'hésitez pas...

**Rated :** M (il y a un lemon alors...)

**Disclamer :** À force, je crois que ça parviendra à rentrer dans ma cervelle de moineau : ILS NE SONT PAS À MOI ! (snif alors ! j'aurais pourtant cru...)

_Le chapitre 2 est sorti ( ben oui puisque vous en lisez l'introduction, baka!) Réponse aux reviews annonymes :_

_SNT59 : Tu avais envie de lire la suite ? La voici !!! _

_Kahori : Ce qu'il y a dans le rouleau... C'est dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour tes encouragements._

_Yonatan : Merci à toi pour être mon reviewer perso (vu que tu m'as laissé des reviews sur toutes mes fn-fictions !) _

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Et vu le titre, vous en connaissez déjà le contenu...(rougissement/rougissement)_

Chapitre 2 :

Gaara, le sexe et moi

Déjà trois jours ont passés. Je passe mes journées chez Gaara ou à me balader dans les rues étouffantes de Suna. J'aide de temps à autre la secrétaire pour ses mots croisés (enfin, j'essaye de l'aider). Ça me fait bizarre de ne rien faire. Je n'ai pas de mission... Enfin, non ! je suis en pleine mission ! Ah... Si toutes les missions pouvaient ressembler à celle-ci... Des vacance durant toute l'année... Je secoue la tête. Rien ne sert de rêver. Si je veux ne rien faire, je n'ai qu'à ne pas être ninja ! Et ça, ça n'arrivera jamais ! Je suis et je resterais ninja jusqu'à ma mort !

Il est midi passé. Gaara est en réunion avec un de ces chefs d'unité et j'en ai assez de me prendre des bourrasques de vent sablé dans la figure, alors, après avoir mangé, je reste enfermé dans les appartements du jeune Kazekage. Je profite de l'absence du propriétaire pour en faire une petite visite... Je ne fais rien de mal ! J'ai le droit, c'est lui qui m'a proposer de rester... Voilà ce que je me dis en ouvrant les tiroirs des meubles. Au bout de quelques minutes de fouille intensive, je trouve, au fond d'une corbeille, un bout de papier. Un bout de parchemin. Il est petit, roulé en boule, rouge d'un côté, l'autre étant écrit. Sa texture me fait penser au parchemin top secret de Tsunade. Une petite étincelle dans le regard, je me souviens des rougeurs sur les joues de Gaara lorsqu'il avait fini de lire le parchemin... Ça doit être la partie qui le gênait du parchemin ! Trop curieux de nature, je ne peux résister à l'envie de déplier le papier froissé et de le lire avec avidité :

"P.S. : Tu as vu, Gaara, je t'ai envoyé le ninja que tu préfères ! Profites-en bien ! Et prend ton temps pour répondre !"

Je reste un instant sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'un tel P.S. vient faire dans un message diplomatique top secret entre nos deux pays ? Je ravale ma salive en relisant les mots "ninja que tu préfères". Je rougis. Que dois-je comprendre ? Que Gaara m'apprécie ? Ça, je pense le savoir depuis belle lurette ! Je suis le seul à qui il sourit (rarement). À moins qu'il y ait là un double sens subtil grâce auquel Tsunade demande à Gaara de veiller sur moi... Ce n'est pas trop le genre de la vieille pourtant ! Et puis, pourquoi a-t-il jeté le papier si il n'y a pas là un sens dégradant pour sa personne ?

Je relis le message. "Profites-en bien"... Mes joues me brûlent. Comment ça "profites-en bien" ?! Je ne suis pas un jouet avec lequel on s'amuse ! Je... Et si moi aussi j'en profitais ? Ça serait marrant... Je sursaute en entendant des pas monté dans l'escalier. Je remets rapidement le papier là où je l'ai trouvé, referme un tiroir ou deux et me jette sur le lit, à plat ventre. Gaara rentre dans la chambre quelques secondes après. Il s'écroule sur le lit à mes côtés et tourne le visage vers le mien. Il remarque la belle teinte écarlate de mon visage et sourit. Un très léger sourire qui s'efface dès que nos regard se croisent. Il se relève en soupirant.

- C'était comment, cette réunion...?

Il me regarde. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poser la question. Il faut que la gène entre nous deux disparaisse.

- Ennuyant, répond-il en haussant les épaules. Même les chefs d'unités défensives et offensives du village me craignent et n'osent pas discuter mes ordres.

- Tu devrais être content. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'obéissance, non ?

- Non. Moi, j'appelle ça la peur.

Je hoche la tête. C'est une vérité. Gaara est craint, je le sais parfaitement. C'est vrai qu'il peut faire des ravages, mais il débute quand même dans le métier de dirigeant de village ninja... Il doit se sentir perdu. Je soupire à mon tour en redressant à ses côtés.

Nous passons notre après-midi ensemble. Gaara tient une des promesses qu'il m'a fait : me faire visiter Suna. Durant ma visite guidée, je reviens sur mon premier jugement de la ville. Elle est totalement différente de Konoha ! Premièrement par le manque de gens dans les rues à l'approche du Kazekage, deuxièmement par une grande oasis qui se trouve presque au milieu du village. En passant à côté, je trouve soudain la Rivière Feuillue et l'Étang aux Crapauds (de mon invention !) de Konoha minuscules et j'ai de nouveau honte pour mon village. L'après-midi passe, la soirée aussi. Gaara m'a emmené à la limite du village, dans le désert. Une tempête de sable voyage à travers l'horizon. Le soleil commence à se coucher lentement. Le ciel prend une teinte orangé qui rappelle ma tenue puis se met à ressembler aux cheveux de Sakura pour prendre la couleur des yeux du jeune homme à mes côtés. Les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissent derrière les dunes désertiques. Puis, soudain, la nuit tombe. Le ciel bleu nuit se parsème petit à petit de taches blanchâtres, si lumineuses qu'on en voit le reflet sur le sable refroidi. Le vent se lève et nous envoie une volée de grain sablonneux dans le visage. Je frissonne. Les nuits de la région aride sont l'inverse de ses journées : glaciales.

Après un dernier regard aux étoiles, nous rentrons. Nous ne prononçons pas un mot, ça nous est inutile. Nous n'allons pas gâcher un si beau moment que la nature nous offre.

Après avoir mangé des râmens - et que Gaara m'ait reproché de ne me nourrir que de ça -, je le salue et vais dans la chambre. J'enlève mon haut et me blottis sous les couvertures. Il est environs onze heures et demi. Nous somme restés longtemps à observer le ciel nocturne. C'était beau et très agréable comme moment. J'aimerai le revivre. Si Gaara veut bien, car je voudrais le revivre avec lui, et rien qu'avec lui. Je ferme tout juste les yeux que j'entends la porte s'ouvrir lentement. Je feins de dormir, saisissant le kunai que je garde sous mon oreiller. La personne se déplace lentement, d'un pas que je reconnaît entre tous : Gaara ! Je desserre un peu le kunai qui laisse une marque rouge dans ma paume. Que fait-il là ? Malgré mon étonnement, je ne bouge pas. Il s'approche en silence. Je sens son regard chaux comme le sable sur moi. Je l'entends s'accroupir et il soupire.

- Naru-chan... Merci d'être rester avec moi ce soir...

Sa voix est faible et est chuchotée juste à mes côtés. Si j'avais été éloigné d'un mètre, je n'aurais rien entendu. J'essaye de contrôler mes rougissements, avec difficulté. Comment ça Naru-**chan** ?! Je ne suis pas une fille que je sache ! Je perçois un bruit de tissu froissé. Gaara lève la main vers moi et caresse doucement ma joue. J'ouvre mes grands yeux bleus en le faisant sursauter. Aucun de nous deux ne contrôle le crescendo rougissant qui colore alors nos faces troublé.

- Na... Naru...? Tu étais réveillé...?

- Bien sûr baka !

Ma voix tremble atrocement. La sienne n'est pas mieux.

- Mais... je croyais que...

- Et bien tu croyais mal, dobe ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Tu es totalement taré !

Le visage du rouquin se crispe et son regard se concentre sur le sol. Je l'observe, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure, ma respiration est saccadée et j'ai du mal à retenir les larmes qui apparaissent à mes yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu allais me faire ?!

- Mais... rien.

- Ne mens pas Gaara ! Je sais parfaitement que tu allais me faire des trucs dégueulasses ! Chaque soir tu viens dans cette chambre et tu restes pendant cinquante milles ans à me regarder ! Et chaque matin, l'oreiller qui est à côté de moi est chaud ! Alors ne mens pas !

- Tu.. Tu t'en es rendu compte...

Je répond en un murmure par l'affirmatif, bien que ce ne soit pas une question. Gaara se relève temps bien que mal. Son corps tremble et son regard fuit le mien. Alors, je me rends compte de mon erreur. Je lui cris dessus alors qu'il vient de faire ce que j'attends de lui depuis si longtemps. Alors que moi je rêve de lui depuis plusieurs années et je ne lui en parle pas, lui, il accepte de s'être fait prendre et souffre de mon rejet. Mon coeur se sert lorsque je vois ses yeux turquoise se voiler. Je me lève et m'approche de lui en silence. Il se renferme sur lui même. Je tends ma main vers son visage et lui caresse la joue du dos de la main. Je lui souris tendrement.

- Gaara... Si tu veux me faire quoi que ce soit, réveille-moi avant, que tu ne sois pas le seul à en profiter, d'accord...?

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Qu... Quoi ? Je... je ne suis pas sûr de... de tout comprendre...

Je colle contre lui et lui susurre à l'oreille :

- Bien sûr que si tu comprends... Tu comprends parfaitement bien.

Je n'hésite pas. Je plonge un court instant mon regard dans le sien, puis je ferme les yeux et j'approche mes lèvres des siennes. Je l'embrasse tendrement, caressant sa bouche avec ma langue, passant mes mains dans sa nuque et ses doux cheveux. Je me sépare de lui quelques secondes plus tard. Gaara a le regard perdu mais lorsqu'il croise le mien, il sourit. Pas ses petits sourires secrets qu'il stoppe dès qu'il rencontre le mien. Non. Un sourire fort et heureux. Le premier qu'il m'adresse. Il se penche vers moi et me rend mon baiser. J'entrouvre les lèvres et sa langue passe délicatement entre elles pour venir réveiller son homologue. Elles se câlinent, se cajolent et se taquinent. Je sens ses mains caresser mes hanches, courir dans mon dos, longer mes omoplates et zigzaguer sur ma colonne vertébrale.

Gaara rompt le baiser au bout de quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Il me regarde intensément, incertain de la conduite à suivre. Je lui souris et me blottis contre lui en murmurant :

- Tu peux... Vas-y... Je suis tout à toi Gaara...

À ces mots, je le sens qui frémit contre moi. Puis il dépose sa bouche dans mon cou et m'embrasse tendrement. Ses mains ont repris ses lentes caresses dans mon dos nu. Sa bouche remonte jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille qu'il mordille. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement très faible. Me sentant défaillir, le roux continue son baiser sur mon épaule, puis descend sur mon torse où il s'attarde pour lécher mes tétons. Une autre plainte franchit mes lèvres. Une plainte qui le supplie d'aller plus loin. Je le sens sourire et il me porte jusqu'au lit où il m'allonge pour reprendre avec plus d'aisance son agréable caresse. Il s'installe à cheval sur moi et je sens son corps se frotter contre moi. Je n'en peux plus, mes gémissements se font de plus en plus forts. Je commence à ôter doucement le haut de Gaara qui frémit au contact de mes mains contre son dos. Nous voilà tout deux torse nus. Il se redresse sur moi et m'observe un instant avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Ses mains descendent jusqu'à ma taille et il commence à me déshabiller un peu plus. Mes mains laissent des marques rouges dans son dos tant je le sers fort. Je me retrouve rapidement nu ; mon rouquin suit. Il reprend ses tendres baisers sur mon torse. Je me laisse faire docilement, trop émerveillé pour pouvoir bouger. Puis, soudainement, une de ses mains descend jusqu'à mon membre durci par le désir et le caresse. Je sursaute mais je me laisse aller. C'est tellement bon... Tout en embrassant tout mon corps, Gaara continue ses légers va-et-vient au niveau de mon sexe. Je n'essaye plus de retenir mes cris, qui emplissent déjà la salle depuis quelques minutes.

Alors que je me sens défaillir de bonheur, il me retourne, entreprenant, d'une main, de continuer ses caresses dans mon dos, et de l'autre, de maintenir mon état excité grâce à de subtiles caresses sur mon membre. Lorsqu'il me pense près, il stoppe ses caresses et place ses mains sur mes hanches pour me pénétrer doucement. Je pousse un cri rauque, mêlant douleur, surprise et plaisir. Je sers le drap dans mes poings. Il commence ses va-et-vient en moi avec douceur et ses cris se joignent aux miens. Je le sens accélérer son mouvement. C'est bon. Tellement bon... Au bout d'un moment, nous éjaculons, ensemble, lui en moi, moi sur le drap. Il se retire de moi et s'écroule à mes côtés. Il paraît essoufflé. Je le suis aussi. Il tourne la tête vers moi et caresse ma joue. Je me jette dans ses bras et me love tout contre lui. Il nous recouvre de la couverture et nous restons là, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Je sens ses bras autour de mon corps. Les miens enserrent ses reins. Je hume sa douce odeur et je ferme les yeux. Je l'entends qui me murmure un "Je t'aime Naru-chan" au creux de l'oreille. Je ronronne. Je redresse la tête et lui lèche les lèvres silencieusement.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon petit Kazekage...

Je m'endors à ces mots et je rêve de mon beau rouquin avec lequel je viens de passer les plus beaux instants de ma vie...

FIN DU CHAPITRE 2

_Voilà ! Ce second chapitre se termine. Il est relativement plus court que le premier et je m'excuse de la taille du lemon (un peu plus d'une page). Il ne se passe pas grand chose ! Désolée ! Mais bon, voilà... Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude avec les lemons, je suis pas une pro... Même si j'adore les yaois lemonneux ! (désolée d'inventer un tel mot mais j'ai cette fâcheuse habitude...) J'espère recevoir de nombreux reviews ! Et... Gare à vous si vous n'en envoyez pas ! J'en veux aux moins de la part de ceux qui m'en ont déjà envoyer ! Bon ! À dans une semaine, chers lecteurs/chères lectrices ! _«»


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Gaara, la vie et moi.

**Auteure :** The Tiny Wolf (TTW, c'est plus simple à retenir, alors : RETENEZ ! lol )

**Résumé :** Yaoi. Une mission enfantine pour un anbu comme moi. Une si belle mission... Pourquoi a-t-elle mal tournée ? GaaNaru, Naruto POV, lemon, death-fic, court. Si vous passez par là, n'hésitez pas...

**Rated :** M (il y a un lemon alors...)

**Disclamer :** À force, je crois que ça parviendra à rentrer dans ma cervelle de moineau : ILS NE SONT PAS À MOI ! (snif alors ! j'aurais pourtant cru...)

_Héhéhé... Le chapitre 3 est sorti ! Je suis contente ! J'ai reçu pleins de reviews ! (14 au total ! au bout d'à peine une semaine ! et presque 700 visites ! Cette fic' a été mise 1 fois en favorite !!! ) Héhéhé... (je sais pas ce que j'ai à me marrer, c'est peut-être parce que je viens de relire quelques lemons... dont les miens ! J'en ai le feu aux joues ! Quelle perverse je fais moi...!) Bon ! Ce chapitre, contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, n'est pas le dernier. Mais l'avant dernier ! (Quand je vous disais que c'était court ! Je suis sûre qu'il y en a qui ne m'ont pas cru ! ben na ! dans le cul ! Quatre chapitre, c'est court ! Non...?) BONNE LECTURE !!! ("Mauvaise lecture..." pour les pessimistes)_

_Merci à Nate BloOdy pour ses encouragements ! _

Chapitre 3 :

Gaara, la mort et moi

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. J'ai la tête toute engourdie, pleine de souvenirs très agréables de la nuit dernière. J'ai mal aux fesses. C'est normal, vu ce que Gaara m'a fait... Je sens ses bras autour de mon corps. Ma tête est lovée contre son torse svelte. Je lèche tendrement la peau mise ainsi à disposition. Gaara me soulève et m'embrasse doucement. Ses lèvres sont si douces...

- Bonjour Naru... Bien dormi ?

Encore une fois, ce délicieux sourire qu'il n'offre qu'à moi est sur ses lèvres.

- Oui... Oui... Mais... Gaara ?

- Quoi ?

- T'as pas passé ta nuit comme ça, j'espère ? T'as du t'ennuyer à mort !

Il se blottit contre moi et me susurre à l'oreille :

- Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce qu'on peut faire avec un corps endormi...

Je pique un fard en me redressant vivement. Il me suit dans mon élan et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. On se regarde un instant, on se contemple une seconde et on s'embrasse. Un merveilleux baiser... Si tendre et si chaud que j'en frissonne. Je sens sa main libre venir caresser ma joue, mon cou, partir dans ma nuque et remonter pour ébouriffer mes cheveux de soie d'or. Il m'attire à lui et je me retrouve à cheval sur ses jambes. Je suis tout à lui, à porté de sa vue, de son toucher... Je plonge mon regard bleuté dans le sien. Cette nuit, j'ai tant rêver de ses yeux turquoise maquillé de noir naturel ! Je me penche sur son cou et y dépose un délicat suçon. Mes mains se baladent sur son torse. Je sens sa douce odeur. Ses mains restent sur ma taille, pressant mon buste contre le sien, m'intimant de continuer ma savoureuse caresse. Je ne lui fais pas "redire" deux fois et, une fois le suçon achevé, je le recommence de l'autre côté de son cou. Je le sens frémir sous moi. Il gémit. Je suis heureux de lui procurer un tel plaisir. Tellement heureux. Il me détache de lui pour m'embrasser avec sensualité.

Alors que je le prends dans mes bras et qu'il commence à lécher et à mordiller délicatement le lobe de mon oreille, caresse qui me procure tant de plaisir, une étrange sonnerie résonne. Le vacarme est tel que je crois comprendre que c'est ça qui fait sauter Gaara sur ses pieds.

- C'est quoi, ça ? Un réveil géant ?

Le regard noir de mon amant me fait ravaler ma salive avec toutes les conneries que je pourrais sortir dans le reste de la journée. Gaara me lance mes vêtements et s'habille rapidement en m'expliquant avec antipathie :

- C'est l'alarme du village, abruti. On est attaqué. Grouille-toi de t'habiller.

Je m'exécute en deux temps trois mouvements et je suis Gaara jusque sur le toit du bâtiment, où je ne suis jamais allé auparavant. Là, attendent les chefs d'unité qui se redressent à notre vue - enfin plus à celle de Gaara qu'à la mienne... Gaara scrute le village d'un oeil mauvais et demande d'un ton froid ce qu'il se passe à ses généraux.

- L'alliance Oto-Mizu nous attaque, aidée d'une vingtaine renégats de Kumo et d'Iwa, Kazekage-sama.

Je vois Gaara grimacer. Il donne quelques ordre aux soldats et alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à les diffusées, une longue flèche noir vient se planter dans le cou d'un des généraux. L'homme s'effondre en un petit cri, le sang jaillissant de sa bouche et s'écoulant abondamment par la plaie. Quelques hurlements déchirent le ciel matinal et c'est la panique au village. Des ninjas arrivent de partout. Gaara m'ordonne de me disperser. Je hoche la tête en un signe d'affirmation. Alors que je pars, je me retourne vers lui.

- Fais attention à toi, Gaara.

Il me sourit avant de se tourner vers un ninja ennemi, son délicat sourire transformé en une furie meurtrière. Je pars dans les ruelles encombrées de sable, de poussières, de cadavres, de blessés et d'assaillants sanguinaires. Je sors un kunai que je lance dans le dos d'un des ennemis qui se retourne et se le prend en pleine figure. L'homme s'écroule en une giclée de sang. Un autre arrive dans mon dos et tente de m'enfoncer son arme dans le dos. Je l'esquive avec agilité et lui envoie mon poing dans la figure. Un bruit d'os brisé se fait entendre. Je lui ai enfoncé l'arête du nez, qui a répercuter contre son crâne et qui a du entré en collision avec son cerveau : la mort assurée. Je regarde le corps chuté au sol avant de me tourner vers un autre assaillant.

La majeur partie de ennemis sont des chunins, contre lesquels je me bats avec facilité. C'est avec étonnement que je me bas sans difficulté dans les ruelles encombrées du village. Ce sont certainement mes escapades dans Suna qui me font être aussi à l'aise dans le village du sable. Autre chose qui me surprend : l'âge des guerriers ennemis. Certains doivent être à peine diplômés ! Et déjà envoyés à la mort... J'enchaîne combats sur combats, les corps tombent et le sang gicle, mes armes tranchent la peau et déchiquettent la chair. À par quelques écorchures, aucune blessure sérieuse m'est infligée. Dans les rues et les allées, sur les toits et dans les airs, j'aperçois de nombreux ninjas de Suna, mais pourtant, le nombre d'ennemis ne diminue pas, à croire qu'il augmente. Petit à petit, les assaillants nous rassemblent vers le centre du village, loin de l'oasis. De nombreux cadavres couvrent le sol. Les combattants les écrasent sans pitié : ils sont morts, à quoi bon s'en préoccuper ? Je suis totalement concentré sur deux de mes adversaires qui fusent sur moi. C'est alors que j'entends le bruit strident d'un kunai qui fend l'air. Je ne peux pas me retourner pour le parer, les deux guerriers ennemis exigeant la totalité de mon attention. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois du sable couvrir mes arrières : Gaara ! Une fois m'être débarrassé de ces deux gêneurs, je lance un regard à mon amant. Il est à quelques mètres de là, occupé à achever un quelconque assaillant. Dans les atrocités de la guerre, la mort parait tellement naturelle que cela ne me choque pas de le voir avec cette expression sadique et meurtrière. Je dois certainement avoir la même quand je suis en rogne...

Alors que je m'apprête à frapper un ennemi, celui-ci se dérobe. En quelques secondes, la place du centre du village se vide d'ennemis. Une retraite ? Seuls quelques ninjas de Suna sont encore là. Les dommages de notre camps paraissent plus élevés que je ne l'ai pensé. Je m'approche de Gaara qui scrute le ciel et les environs d'un oeil mauvais. Mais dès que son regard tombe sur moi, je le vois s'adoucir.

- Gaara, qu'est-ce que...

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer. Un hurlement traverse le ciel et, sans que je comprenne comment, Suna est en flammes. Je regarde le feu progresser à une vitesse vertigineuse, affolé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que déjà je sens deux bras me tirer jusqu'à eux. Je ne pense pas : je me retourne et frappe. Je stoppe mon geste lorsque l'obscurité envahit mon champ de vision. Je ne vois plus rien, je ne sens plus rien. Seulement ses deux bras autour de moi. J'inspire fortement l'odeur et j'y reconnais Gaara. Je soupire de soulagement. Je tente de le regarder, mais l'obscurité persiste. J'ai pourtant bien les yeux ouverts ! Alors, une unique pensée me vient à l'esprit...

- Gaara...?

Je sens le torse de mon amant se soulever lentement et sa voix chaude me répond.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce qu'on est... mort ?

Il y a un long silence.

- Imbécile. Je nous ai entourer d'une coque de sable pour que le feu ne nous atteigne pas, c'est tout. Pour l'instant, on est vivant.

- ... pour l'instant...

- Regarde la vérité en face, Naru. On est prisonnier d'une coque de sable entouré de flammes, le sable va chauffer et nous priver peu à peu d'oxygène, si je ne suis pas à court de chakra avant. En plus, le combat m'a vidé d'une partie de mes réserves...

- Mais... je...

Je ne parviens même pas à exprimer mon désarroi. Je respire un grand coup avant de m'exclamer, la voix déchirée par un sanglot :

- Comment tu fais pour dire ça aussi calmement...?! On va mourir, Gaara ! C'est ce que tu es en train de me dire ! Tu crois franchement que j'ai envie de mourir, moi ?! Après ce qu'on a vécu ? Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je veux rester avec toi ! Je veux vivre avec toi ! Je veux pouvoir te dire encore que je tiens à toi ! Je veux être avec toi ! Mais je veux être vivant ! Avec toi ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Je ne veux pas qu'on meure, moi ! Je veux simplement qu'on...

Je suis coupé dans mon élan par ses lèvres qui viennent se coller contre ma bouche. Quelques larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Sa main vient les sécher. Son bras libre serre mon corps contre le sien. Je blottit mon visage contre son torse. Je respire son odeur ; je me calme.

- Excuse-moi Gaara. Je me suis emporté.

- Tu as raison Naru. On va certes mourir, et moi non plus je n'en ai pas envie. Jusqu'à maintenant je pensais que ça m'étais impossible mais c'est la seule voix qu'il me reste...

- Tu pourrais survivre grâce au sable.

Son étreinte se resserre. Il dépose son front sur mon épaule.

- Si je survivais, tu mourrais, Naru. Et sans toi, je suis comme mort.

Des larmes emplissent de nouveau mes yeux. Je me colle contre lui et me remet à pleurer silencieusement. Je sens mon épaule qui devient humide. Gaara pleure aussi. C'est étrange. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer Gaara pleurer, dans n'importe quelle circonstance, alors que là, ça me parait normal... Je pose ma main sur sa tête et je caresse doucement ses doux cheveux, les entortillant entre mes doigts pour me calmer. La respiration du roux s'accélère un peu, je le sens fatiguer. Il se vide peu à peu de son énergie, il avait raison. Il relève lentement la tête. Même si je ne le vois pas, je sais qu'il me regarde. Je cherche ses si beaux yeux turquoises dans les ténèbres, sans jamais les trouver. Mais je les sais tout près.

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement. C'est notre dernier moment ensemble... Je lui rend son baiser et chassant cette pensée. Je préfère profiter... Ses mains délaissent ma taille pour venir sur mes joues. Elles sont froides, elles tremblent. Nous restons là un long moment, inlassablement enlacés, partageant ce dernier instant... Puis soudain, Gaara flanche et s'affaisse sur moi. Un léger éclat de lumière parvient à mes yeux. Le sable se retire lentement. Accompagnant Gaara au sol, je l'embrasse. Sa main est dans la mienne, j'espère qu'elles ne se lâcheront jamais. J'ai soudain chaud, très chaud. Je ferme les yeux. Je profite du doux goût sucré du baiser de Gaara. Notre dernier baiser...

Puis tout devient noir.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 3

_Voilà, c'est fini. Cet avant dernier chapitre est particulièrement court, mais moins que le suivant, qui pourrait plus être qualifié comme étant un épilogue qu'un chapitre. La fin du chapitre (à partir de "il se penche vers moi") a été écrite alors que je sortais de cours et que j'avais vu un film sur la seconde guerre mondiale ("nuit et brouillard") qui m'a profondément marquée (c'était sur les camps de concentration...). Alors, excusée moi pour la petitesse de ce chapitre, pour mes prochaine fan-ficion, je tacherai de m'améliorer ! _

_**Petite annonce : **__chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, je voulais vous demander quelque chose... Accepteriez -vous de m'aider, en me procurant des idées de scénarios, à écrire un ShinoKiba ? Parce que j'ai du mal à en trouver un, alors je me disais que vous accepteriez de m'aider... PLEASE !!! '_'


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Gaara, la vie et moi.

**Auteure :** The Tiny Wolf (TTW, c'est plus simple à retenir, alors : RETENEZ ! lol )

**Résumé :** Yaoi. Une mission enfantine pour un anbu comme moi. Une si belle mission... Pourquoi a-t-elle mal tournée ? GaaNaru, Naruto POV, lemon, death-fic, court. Si vous passez par là, n'hésitez pas...

**Rated :** M (il y a un lemon alors...)

**Disclamer :** À force, je crois que ça parviendra à rentrer dans ma cervelle de moineau : ILS NE SONT PAS À MOI ! (snif alors ! j'aurais pourtant cru...)

_Voilà l'épilogue de ma fic' ! Et bien... Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! C'est la première fois que je finis une fan-fiction non one-shot !!! C'est extraordinaire ! larmes de bonheur dans les yeux Oh là là ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça me fait ! En plus j'ai reçu des reviews ! Et cette fic a été beaucoup lue ! Vraiment... Merci merci merci à tous et à toutes !!! Bon, ben, voilà l'épilogue, hein !_

Chapitre 4 :

Gaara, le renouveau et moi

Je ne comprend pas. Tout est noir mais je le vois. Je le sens tout près de moi. Son odeur si spéciale me parvient très nettement. Pourtant, cette fois, j'en suis sûr : nous sommes morts.

Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ça. Surtout que je sens cette main chaude serrer la mienne. Je sais qu'elle ne me lâchera pas. Jamais nous ne serons séparés.

Je lui lance un petit regard. Il a les yeux dans le vague, ces magnifiques yeux turquoises égarés, remplis d'incompréhension, fixant on ne sait où. Autour de nous, rien, que du noir. Un immense espace noir où nous sommes seuls. Rien que lui et moi. Il tourne lentement la tête vers moi. Lorsque nos regards se croisent, j'ai l'impression qu'il soupire de soulagement. Mais je ne l'entends pas. Je lui souris timidement, sourire auquel il répond automatiquement. Sa main me serre un peu plus fort. Nos regards sont perdus l'un dans l'autre, nos corps attachés, liés par ce lien physique et par cet autre lien nommé amour. Oui, je l'aime. Et je suis mort pour rester avec lui, et il est mort pour rester avec moi. Oui, il m'aime. Je souris de plus belle. En moi, au plus profond de mon coeur, une chaleur apaisante brûle sans fin. Je lis ces mêmes flammes dans le regard de Gaara.

Devant nous, apparaît soudainement une lueur. Au début faible, elle s'intensifie à chaque pas vers nous. Peu à peu, nous découvrons une femme. Elle est grande, fine, vêtue d'une longue robe de satin blanc. Ses longs cheveux pâles ondulent sous l'effet d'une brise inexistante. Ses yeux sont voilés d'un voile clair. Elle a un teint de porcelaine. Cette femme blanche s'approche de nous. Nous nous sommes habitués à sa lumière, nous la regardons, sans détourner les yeux. Nos mains se resserrent. On voit la femme sourire. Un très léger sourire embrumé. Elle happe nos mains libres et nous entraîne avec elle. Nous ne pouvons pas résister, nous la suivons, comme ensorcelés.

La mort nous prend avec un sourire aux lèvres et nous lui rendons en nous embrassons tendrement, s'éloignant avec elle vers le bonheur d'un amour éternel...

FIN DE LA FAN-FICTION

"GAARA, LA VIE ET MOI"

DE THE TINY WOLF

_Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère de tout coeur que ça vous à plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! Et encore une fois, désolée pour la taille de la fic'... Merci d'avoir suivit la parution des chapitres !_

_TTW vous salue chers lecteurs/chères lectrices et s'exclame :_

"_Sayonara !"_


End file.
